Alkohol je přítel
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Alkohol bourá zábrany, toť známá věc. A když se k tomu připojí i JJ, neexistuje šance na únik. Upozornění: slash, podnapilost, obecné pohoršování


**Alkohol je přítel**

„Další případ za námi a úžasné třítýdenní prázdniny před námi!" zanotoval Morgan hlasitě a s radostí a zvedl už několikátý poloprázdný půllitr.

„A na to si připiju!" zajásala Emily nadšeně a aktivně zvedla vlastní sklenici, aby si s ním mohla přiťuknout. Jejich počínání samozřejmě inspirovalo i ostatní a tak několik dlouhých minut nebylo od jejich dvou k sobě sražených stolů slyšet nic jiného než mumlavé přípitky a tlumené cinkání skla. Potom Emily zamávala na číšnici a s mírným chichotáním poručila dvojitou vodku pro každého z nich.

„Já… nemůžu už pít," namítl chabě Hotch. Po dvou hodinách strávených v baru ve stejné ulici jako sídlo jejich útvaru vypadal mnohem uvolněněji, než ho kdokoli z nich kdy viděl. Tatam byla upjatost a rezervovanost, sako měl dávno přehozené přes opěradlo židle, rukávy zářivě bílé košile vyhrnuté k loktům, kravatu povolenou tak, že se mu její uzel houpal skoro až na břiše. Na tváři měl mírně nepřítomný výraz a permanentní jemný úsměv. „Bude mi zítra blbě," zamumlal stěží srozumitelně.

Rejd se pobaveně pousmál. Morgan zafrkal smíchy. „Žádný kecy, Hotchi, zítra se z toho můžeš vys-pin-kat," zasmál se a pohodlně se rozvalil na své židli.

„Jdu na dámy," zamumlala Emily a vstala. Nohy se jí mírně motaly, když se začala odhodlaně proplétat mezi stoly.

Garcia ztuhla a zůstala zírat někam do dálky, na tváři výraz absolutního vytržení. „Mám _geniální_ nápad," oznámila jim po chvíli. Rossi a Morgan se na ni zvědavě podívali, celí napjatí. „Zahrajeme si „Nikdy jsem"!" řekla, nadšená sama sebou.

„Nemám rád „Nikdy jsem". Každý mě hned opije," stěžoval si Hotch ublíženě.

„Co je „Nikdy jsem"?" zeptal se Reid zmateně.

„Ty neznáš „Nikdy jsem"?" Garciová na něj nevěřícně zírala. Reid zavrtěl hlavou. „Je to… poznávací hra."

„K čemu potřebujeme poznávací hru? Živíme se profilováním!" namítal Hotch.

„Jenže jste uzavřeli tajnou dohodu, že nebudete profilovat jeden druhého," argumentovala Garciová vášnivě. „No tak, vy se o sobě nechcete dozvědět něco zajímavého?" apelovala na jejich zvědavost.

Rossi se na ni zamyšleně díval, Morgan beze slova ponořil nos do své sklenice.

„Sakra, prázdná…" zamumlal nenadšeně a odložil ji.

„Nikdy jsem nehrál „Nikdy jsem"," řekl Reid a zvědavě se na ni podíval. „Jaká jsou pravidla?"

„Jednoduchá," prozradila mu Garciová. „Já řeknu třeba… „nikdy jsem nebyla zamilovaná do svého kolegy". Pokud jsi nebyl zamilovaný do svého kolegy, nic se neděje. Pokud ano, musíš se napít. Lhaní je přísně zakázáno, otázky jakkoli důvěrné povoleny," sdělila mu ochotně.

Hotch zuřivě zavrtěl hlavou a položil svůj půllitr na stůl trochu prudčeji, než měl v úmyslu, takže mu trocha piva vyšplíchla ven. Ani si toho nevšiml. „V žádném případě nehraju!" protestoval hlasitě.

Reid váhal. „Já myslím, že taky nechci."

„Nechtějí si s námi povídat," zabručel Rossi dotčeně.

Garciová zklamaně protáhla obličej.

„O čem jde řeč?" zeptala se zvědavě Emily, která se právě vrátila z toalety a z výšky se zhroutila na svoji židli.

„Hotch a Reid jsou kaziči zábavy," obeznámil ji Morgan ochotně se situací.

„Nemají mě rádi…" zamumlala Garciová smutně, oči se jí leskly… slzami? Ne, ne, to byl jen alkohol.

JJ se s nosem uvnitř své sklenice rozchechtala tak, až Reida napadlo, že se snad utopí. Nestalo se tak, JJ byla děvče šikovné, a tak rychle vytáhla obličej z alkoholu a všechny okolo sebe poprskala, protože se prostě nedokázala přestat smát.

„JJ, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se Reid se zájmem. Obě dvě její hlavy, které ve svém opojení viděl, přikývly, když se JJ i přes smích pokusila odpovědět.

„Jen jsem si vzpomněla… na něco."

„Na co?" chtěl vědět Rossi, ale JJ jen nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou a znovu se bouřlivě rozesmála. Pár lidí u vedlejších stolů se po nich ohlédlo.

Nikdo z nich si toho nevšímal.

„No tak, JJ, pověz to tetičce Garci," zabroukala Garciová, v obličeji výraz, který jasně vypovídal o tom, že toužebně čeká, až se dozví nějaké úžasné tajemství.

JJ přikývla a několikrát se trhaně nadechla, aby přemohla smích. „Kdysi jsem… opravdu _toužila_ vidět Spence a Hotche." Začervenala se a nejistě se po svých kolezích rozhlédla. Když zjistila, že na ni všichni zírají naprosto nechápavě, protočila oči nad jejich nedůvtipností. „Jako _spolu_, chápete?"

„Áhá…" zamumlala Garciová chápavě a chvíli se dívala střídavě na Hotche a Reida. Potom okouzleně vydechla. „Oh, bože… Dovedeš si představit, jak se tihle dva fešáci – náš sladký génius a sexy boss – líbají?" Znovu se na ně podívala, v očích se jí objevil toužebný výraz.

„Přesně to jsem myslela!" zachichotala se JJ souhlasně.

Reid na ně šokovaně vytřeštil oči. Hotch ztuhnul, kamenný výraz nečitelný. Rossi vypadal, jako by upřímně pochyboval o duševním zdraví svých kolegyň. Morgan zavyl smíchy.

„Hohó! Tak tohle je to, o čem dneska holky sní?" dostával ze sebe namáhavě mezi záchvaty hlasitého smíchu. „Tak to vám nezávidím, chlapi, takový fanynky!"

„Zmlkni, Morgane, nebo se dozvíš, s kým jsem si představovala tebe," upozornila ho Emily klidně.

Morgan okamžitě zavřel pusu, ve tváři výraz čiré, nelíčené hrůzy.

Rossi se neodvažoval ani promluvit, aby se snad pozornost nepřesunula k němu.

Reid nebyl schopný slova.

Hotch těkal nesoustředěným pohledem mezi Garciovou, JJ a Emily a šokovaně zaznamenal, že se k němu všechny tři najednou otočily a jednohlasně hlasitě zaskuhraly. „Prosím!" Ohromeně zamrkal.

Reid se hystericky rozesmál, trvalo to však jen okamžik, potom ho smích přešel. „To snad nemůžete myslet vážně!" prohlásil třesoucím se hlasem. „To nejde!"

„Jenom jedna malinkatá pusinka, Reide," zaprosila Garcia a koketně na něj mrkla.

Reid se i se židlí odsunul o kus dál od ní, vyděšeně kroutil hlavou. Vypadal nervózně jako ještě nikdy.

Hotch se na něj pár okamžiků upřeně díval, do očí se mu vkradl podivný výraz. Pomalu, jakoby váhavě vstal, a zatímco Morgan a Rossi zaraženě přihlíželi jeho konání a všechny tři ženy napjatě zadržovaly dech, naklonil se přes stůl, beze slova chytil Reida za klopy košile a vytáhl ho na nohy.

„Hotchi…?" Reidovi přeskočil hlas a velké, hnědé oči měl navrch hlavy, Hotch se jemně pousmál koutkem úst. Jeho košili nepouštěl, stále ho držel vestoje, stále se k němu nakláněl přes stůl, a pak, aniž by bral ohled na zbytek mužského osazenstva jejich stolu, ho políbil.

Stůl vybuchl v hlasitém jásotu tří ženských hlasů, ale on to nevnímal, protože v okamžiku, kdy se přitiskl rty k těm Reidovým, mladík vzdal svůj odpor, plně se mu poddal a ochotně se zapojil do polibku. Bylo to vášnivé a sladké, živelné a nedočkavé, jako by oba v ten polibek už dlouho doufali, Reidovy rty byly hebké a měkké, chutnaly po vodce, když mezi ně zkoumavě vklouzl jazykem, jen tak, aby zkusil, jestli může a jaké to bude, a bylo to úžasné a jeho napadlo, že je hloupost, aby Reid neměl žádné zkušenosti, protože líbat tedy rozhodně uměl. A pak pustil Reidovu košili, přejel mu prsty zlehka po tvářích a zajel jimi do jeho vlasů, byly jemné, mnohem jemnější, než si myslel, na vlastních ramenou ucítil Reidovy dlaně, ale mladík se ho nesnažil odstrčit, jen ho držel, a tak nepřestával, nechtěl přestat, protože si nemohl vzpomenout, že by to kdy s někým bylo tak skvělé, tak vášnivé, tak dokonalé, že ho to uvnitř rozechvívalo a on netoužil po ničem jiném, než takhle zůstat, cítit kolem svého krku Reidovy paže a líbat ho už navěky.

Jemně ukončil polibek, trochu se od něj odtáhl a se zrychleným dechem se opřel čelem o to Reidovo. Něžně mu zastrčil vlasy za uši, Reid vypadal malátně a v očích měl doutnající vášeň a opojení, když se mu do nich zblízka díval.

Hotch neodolal a ještě jednou ho krátce políbil na zčervenalé rty, než ho pomalu pustil a složil se na židli. „Oh, můj bože…" vydechla Emily, v očích čirý obdiv. „To bylo…" zdálo se, že nemá slov.

„Úžasné," doplnila ji JJ očarovaně.

Hotch do sebe obrátil svoji dvojitou vodku a podíval se na Reida. Mladík koukal nepřítomně do dálky, pohled zamlžený, oči zářící, dech deroucí se prudce mezi pootevřenými rty, tváře zrudlé.

„Můj ty bože, Hotchi…" zamumlal Morgan a nevěřícně na něj zíral. „Ty se usmíváš!"

Hotch pokrčil rameny a jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil.

„Nikdy jsem tě neviděl usmívat se!" řekl mu Morgan ohromeně.

To Reida vytrhlo ze zamyšlení a on se nejistě podíval na Hotche. Také to bylo poprvé v životě, co ho viděl usmívat se a v jeho očích bylo tolik citu, tolik vřelosti, že ho to donutilo mu úsměv oplatit.

„Hotchi?" zamumlal Morgan tázavě.

Rossi zalomil rukama. „To jsem si mohl myslet," zabručel a raději si opět zhluboka přihnul.

Všechny tři kolegyně se tvářily spokojeně a vyčkávavě.

A Hotchovi to bylo všechno naprosto ukradené, protože jediné, co ho zajímalo, byl Reid a ty ohýnky v jeho očích. A najednou ho napadlo, že by z toho časem – pokud bude Reid chtít – snad mohlo být i něco víc.


End file.
